1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable recording and/or reproducing apparatus, such as a front-loading type video tape recorder (VTR), tape recorder, disc drive unit or the like, and, more particularly, relates to a cassette loading device for a portable video tape recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior video tape recorders as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Examined Publication No. 60-25740 and Japanese Laid Open Utility Model Registration No. 63-6545, a cassette loading device includes a lid for opening and closing a cassette insertion opening which provides access to a cassette holder arranged inside the cabinet. When the cassette holder is moved to its cassette inserting position such that the cassette can be inserted through a cassette insertion slot, the lid is opened and extends inwardly into the cabinet.
The cassette holder supporting the video cassette is moved by a cassette holder driving mechanism from the cassette inserting position to a cassette operational position which is spaced rearwardly from the cassette inserting position. When the cassette is loaded in the cassette operational position, the cassette inserting opening is closed by the lid which is moved from its opened position by a lid opening and shutting mechanism which moves in unison with the movement of the cassette holder.
In this known cassette loading device, if an ejection button is pushed to remove the cassette from the cabinet, the cassette holder is returned from its cassette operational position, and prior to its return to the cassette insertion/ejection position, the lid is opened by the lid opening and shutting mechanism extending inwardly from the cassette insertion slot into the interior of the cabinet. Immediately after the cassette holder reaches the cassette inserting position, the cassette protrudes from the cabinet through the cassette insertion opening such that it can be removed by hand.
However, in these prior cassette loading devices, the lid is pushed inwardly when the cassette is inserted into the cabinet and opened by a lid opening and shutting mechanism when the cassette is removed from the cabinet. The lid is thus always opened inwardly such that particulate material, such as dust and raindrops, can easily enter the cabinet through the cassette insertion opening. This type of conventional cassette loading device is therefore unsuitable for a portable VTR which can be used outdoors.
Moreover, in such cassette loading devices, the lid opening and shutting mechanism is operatively connected to and moves in unison with the cassette holder at the time of loading and unloading the cassette into and out of the cabinet. This cassette loading device is therefore complicated to assemble and expensive to manufacture.
Additionally, since the lid opens before the cassette is moved on its return from the cassette operating position to the cassette insertion position, an extended length of time is required for the cassette to protrude outwardly from the cassette insertion opening. This undue delay permits the entry of particulate material through the opened cassette insertion opening into the cabinet.